Memories
by RedMamba
Summary: To always life means to always forget, right? Alucard struggles with memories he better forgets, but can he? Is the strongest vampire of all times able to forget those memories?


**Disclaimer:** Well, nothing mine except the storyline. I don't get a penny of it and well, that's it.

* * *

><p>It was a disturbingly sunny day for London in autumn. No cloud was seen on the cold blue sky, where the sun shone warily as if it would fear the day. It was cold. Cold enough for humans to breath out little clouds, which diffused fast and left nothing but a memory of them behind. Only humans could do this, the man standing in the shadows of an old manor didn't.<p>

The manor was rundown and looked like a castle in which ghosts and other creatures of the night would be looming around. A silly thought for all the ones who were brought up without the knowledge of the midians. The demons of the night did exist. They always had and always will. And exactly this manor was once the stronghold of an organization fighting against those unholy creatures. It once had been, but that was a very long time ago.

The man in the red clothing moved further into the garden of the estate. Nearer to the grounds, where the last head of this particular family was buried a hundred years ago. The grave still looked like it had been yesterday when the funeral was held. No stains on the simple greyish black stone and no signs of it withering away. He kneeled down before the grave and looked at it. There was no telling on what the expression his face wore was, but if it had to bear a name, it would be lost. He looked for someone like him, lost. He then turned away and faded. The wind was still carrying the memory of his being with him for a short moment.

He reappeared in a room, which was dimly lit by a lonely candle on top of a table. On the floor lay a black coffin. The man in red sat on a throne in the midst of the room and let his mind wander for a while. He had lost count of the years he had spent here. It had been such a long time.

"_I'm sorry, Alucard." She had given him a gaze filled with regret. Something he hadn't seen, well, ever. She had always been the iron maiden, the steel lady of the Hellsing house, but now. Old age and her constant smoking had brought her down and it was time for her to go. He knew, she knew and the woman standing beside him knew too._

_In a last strength she lifted her arm and laid it on his, still in that red coat he always wore. She gently squeezed him and closed her eyes. The only sound within the room was her steady breathing and the lonely heartbeat she still had. In no more than thirty minutes even that sound had faded away and had left the two undead._

_She didn't want the doctors around her, she had known for too long that she would die and she had declined the offer he had made her countless times. She wanted to die human, something he never could do._

"_Master," the woman said softly. She had taken all her belongings and his; put them together, so that they could wander for the time being. Start all over again, as if all this had been a surprisingly entertaining chapter in their undead lives._

_But he couldn't leave._

He woke up, dazed and he for a moment he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered everything and a seal appeared on his hands once again. He had even lost count on how many times it had faded and reappeared. It was his curse to be bound to this and to never leave it.

A strange sound made him wonder who would be so stupid and come here. Maybe it would be entertaining to see what it was. He faded into the darkness and in the main hall appeared multiple tiny eyes, which went unnoticed by the intruders. Some youngsters had made it again.

"They said it would be a haunted house. I don't see anything occult," a female voice rang out. She had a torch in her hand and was scanning the entrance hall.

"Yeah. Nothing to fear here," the boy to her side answered and let a bubble of a bubblegum blast.

The man in red decided to make an entrance. There were so little things he could do and he simply wanted to see them react to his being. He noticed the darkness in the room. It was already night time. He shut the big doors and locked them. The two humans looked around frightened. This manor was haunted, oh it was.

"Who disturbs my sleep?" his voice came from nowhere and everywhere. The melodramatic line showed effect and the two shrieked in panic. He gathered his form just before them and grinned like a madman.

"What the hell? What are you?" the girl screamed hysterically. Of course she didn't know what he was, she was protected of beings like him, but she seemed to know that she couldn't escape.

His smile only widened when he spoke: "I am a vampire and you are my prey. Any last wishes you have to say before I eat you?"

The girl went pale and stepped back, but this time the boy was more curious than healthy. "Why do you stay here, vampire? Couldn't you go out and eat whomever you want and whenever you want?"

The man was for a moment taken aback. Then he decided to tell them this little thing before they would vanish.

"I am bound to this manor by the will of the man, who fought and won against me. The last head had no time to break this bond and I have no power for doing so. I am the most powerful to ever be born, but before this family I have to kneel down. I can be everywhere, because I am nowhere, but as long as I remember the Hellsing I am bound to their will. When they do not wish me to go out and kill, I cannot go out and kill. When they do not wish me to leave the compound, I cannot leave. It is this simple and it is this strong."

He bit both of them and killed them. Since the Hellsing never liked any intruders in their manor, he was free to do so. He would leave nothing of them in the house; he would fling the corpses over the walls of the garden and again be left alone in the manor.

And the manor would always carry the memories to bind him.


End file.
